In the Dark
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: A new mysterious band called "After Dark" quickly rises to stardom? The catch? No one has a clue what they look like. Annabeth Chase, high school journalist, is prepared to ask the questions. But the band might be closer then she thinks. Slightly AU. ThaliaXNico, JuniperXGrover, TravisXKatie, Pason or Peo depending and of course PERCABETH :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: A new mysterious band called "After Dark" quickly rises to stardom? The catch? No one has a clue what they look like. Annabeth Chase, high school journalist, is prepared to ask the questions and take the names. Though, the band might be closer than she thinks. Slightly AU.**

**Chapter One:**

**ANNABETH**

"Annabeth!" my step-mother, Jen, shrieked at me from the doorway. "Thalia will here in ten and you haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"I don't need breakfast," I groaned at her as I rolled over in the giant queen sized bed. "A coffee is all I need."

"No daughter of mine is going to her first day of twelfth grade without breakfast!"

"Yeah and I ain't your daughter," I murmured softly into the grey pillow before saying, "I'm moving!"

Jen snorted with distaste before promptly slamming my door shut.

'Fat cow,' I thought bitterly before tossing off the gray comforter. The icy air bit my exposed arms and feet as I slowly got up. Beside the popular belief of my peers, I hated getting up early. Especially on a Monday. I feel if we just included Monday in the weekend e'd be fine... But then I guess I'd start hating Tuesday. I groaned as I yanked out a new attire for the day.

"Annabeth!" Jen snapped as I walked into the kitchen. Dressed in black skinny jeans, red Toms, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket made me feel pretty proud. You try to pick something this amazing half asleep. My hair was loose on my shoulders and I wore my signature owl earrings and leather necklace that contained my dad's class ring. Jen always hate when I wore it. Why? Cause she jealous Dad gave it to me and not the hag she is. A horned sounded loudly making me grab my black messenger bag.

"Bye!" I called to my two step-brothers Matt and Bobby. Matt tossed me a green apple while Bobby threw me a granola bar. I smiled gratefully as I caught the two and hurried to the door.

"Annabeth get back in here!" Jen screeched as I threw open the front door. "You haven't had a-"

The oak door slammed shut, cutting her off.

'Ooh,' I thought. 'Going to hear about that one.' I didn't bother pondering the thought as I climbed into the passenger seat of Thalia Grace's white SUV.

Now let me tell you about my best friend since I was three. She has dark black hair that fell around her oval face in waves. Her electric blue eyes seemed as though they saw through your soul and way pretty sarcastic and cocky. Though she'll defend you till the grave. She has a brother, Jason Grace, has a crush on one of my cousin, Piper McLean **(AN: Her dad isn't famous in this one, sorry!)**.

"Hey Thas," I told her, buckling myself up.

"Sup Kid," she greeted, flashing me a wild smile as she backed out of my driveway. Oh yeah, and she has this annoying habit of calling everyone "Kid" even if your older.

Now you're probably wonder who the heck I am. I'm Annabeth Chase, journalist and amateur architect. I'm the daughter of Henry and Athena Chase. Though, my mother died while on a dangerous undercover story about the underground drug ways. She was doing the story for the 'New York Times', which I where I live- New York. Also, I'm a senior at Goode High and the head journalist for our school-run newspaper called 'Ink & Paper'.

"So, Miss. Spacy," Thalia teased as I snapped out of my hard gaze out the passenger window.

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Wha?"

"Oh my gods," Thalia shook her head. "Summer hasn't been good on you Ans,"

"Oh whatever," I replied, as we neared our first stop. We had to pick up Juniper and Piper before we could head on our way. The two sister brunettes were standing out in their driveway waiting. Though, if you saw them you wouldn't think they were sisters. Juniper is petite and has amber colored hair. While Piper is Cherokee and has darker hair also, Piper is more outgoing then Juniper but Juniper's temper always stays in check while Piper's is almost everywhere. But there parents couldn't have kids, so they're adoptive.

"Hey guys," Juniper said as she jumped in. She was dressed in a light green sundress with a brown belt and sandals. "How are you two?"

"Eh," Thalia said while I smiled at the girl.

"Great Juni, how about you?"

"Excided!" Juniper squealed. "Grover texted me and told me that he couldn't _wait _to see me." Only problem with Juniper was that she was basically in _love _with Grover Underwood. A boy in our grade who hung out with the guy half of our group.

"Don't start on Grover," Piper moaned as she slipped in. She was in black skinny jeans and a pink top. "She wouldn't shut up about him last night!"

"Hey," Juniper whined. "You were talking just as much about _Jason_!"

Piper's face burned bright red as she looked down. Thalia just laughed.

"Piper, don't fret," she chided as she pulled out. "My brother is just as obsessed with you."

Piper smiled slightly at this as she glanced at Thalia.

"Thas, what are you wearing?" she asked.

Thalia was dressed in black jeans, a tee shirt of a band that I had never heard of and was held together by safety pins, and her black and aqua Vans. Now she may look Goth and Punk but she's really _way _too happy to be either.

"The usual," Thalia called back, turning on the car's stereo to end discussion. Music of some weird band blared through the speakers as we drove the rest of the way towards school.

We walked into first period science just as the bell rang.

"Cuttin' it close aren't we ladies?" Leo teased from the back as we walk in. We smirked as we went to sit in the back with the guys, Hazel and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. (AKA Red)

The guys were in name: Leo Valdez has curly black hair, dark skin, brown eyes, and an impish face; Grover Underwood has curly brown hair that is basically unruly and is a bit on the short side; Jason Grace (Thalia's brother who is on the younger side of twelfth grade) has blonde hair and electric blue eyes (No I don't get how the two Grace kids are related); Nico di Angelo has olvie skin, brown hair, is Hazel's cousin, and is Thalia's boyfriend; Frank Zang a boy with dark black hair, a round baby-like face, and has a crush on Hazel; and lastly the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, who have blonde hair, blue eyes, impish features, are Luke's cousins, and like to pull pranks on just about everyone. Rachel is the other girl in our group and has unruly red hair, a freckled face, and green eyes. She is pretty cool once you get to know her. Hazel Levesque has olive skin, dark hair,

"Hey guys," I whispered as I took the double desk behind Leo and Rachel. Since our group and class were uneven, I was alone.

"Welcome class to Chemistry-" a boy suddenly burst through the door, panting.

"Sorry," he said, straightening up as we snickered but as soon as he did almost every girl in the room sighed.

"My gods," Hazel whispered to me from her table to the right. "He has the good looks of a Roman god!"

I couldn't say I didn't agree. His body was tone and tan- which was pretty sexy in itself. He had dark black hair that had that messy look you could tell he didn't try to perfect in a bathroom mirror. His lips seemed to hold a smile that only he and the Greek gods shared. His voice was deep and ho-

_Snap out of it Annabeth!_ I chided. _You barely know the guy and he's probably a cocky jerk. _

I turned my gaze back down to my writer's notebook and began squibbing away, but couldn't help but overhear the conversation he was having with the science teacher, Mrs. Dodds.

"Class started three minutes ago," she growled.

"I know I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I'm new and-"

"That's no excuse," Mrs. Dodds shot back. The class "ooh"ed slightly at this. I felt bad for the kid, he was heading to be on Mrs. Dodds bad side with the Stoll brothers.

"Well doesn't seem like I missed much," he shot back. The Stoll brothers laughed at this while everyone stared. No one talked that way to her-ever. If you did you can kiss goodbye to that A and say "hello" to an F.

"You cannot talk to me like-"

"And you can't treat me like crap," Percy snapped. Now the Stoll brothers weren't laughing, they were gaping with the rest of us… Well except me who was jotting down every word of this.

_Amazing story, _I decided. _Good for the first issue._

"You _have _to respect me boy," she snarled. "I do not have to respect you."

"Oh you and what makes you think that?" Percy raised his eyebrow. He held a good foot on Mrs. Dodds.

"Yes you do!" Mrs. Dodds bellowed.

"I will when you do," Percy snapped back, the two of them raising their voices. The door flew open and Principle Hilton came in. She was a lady in her mid-thirties with round rimmed glasses and wild grey blonde hair.

"What is all the yell-" She stopped short as she saw who it was. "Mrs. Dodds, Perseus Jackson what in the world do you to think you're doing?"

**Okay, so do you think I should continue? Comment below! ~Minty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry about the first one- This one and the last one were typed on my iPod so… Eh. Anywho, thanks for reading and hope you review! ~Minty**

**KEY**

**Notes: **_**Bold- Italics  
**_**POV Switch: ****Bold and all caps  
****Thoughts: **_**Italics**_

**PERCY**

I wasn't planning on starting a fight with the science teacher this morning- truly I didn't mean to piss her off but... I can't stand bullying from no one: teachers, parents, kids, etc. I just have this feeling where I need to be the one to stand up when no one else will.

Which is the reason I found myself yelling at the science teacher. Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open and there was Principal Hilton, the woman who kept asking questions about my record.

"What is all the yell-" She stopped short as she saw who it was. "Mrs. Dodds, Perseus Jackson what in the world do you to think you're doing?"

I hid the growl that was trying to surface as well as the urge to -yet again- tell her it was Percy Jackson. Perseus was only what my f-

Never mind about that one.

"Well Mrs. Principal Hilton," Mrs. Dodds squawked like a total kiss-up she was. "Perseus here came in and disturbed my class. I politely told him that I needed him to take a seat and not to disturb my class and-"

"I don't want to hear it, Fiona," Principal Hilton shook her head. "After the problems with the grades of the Stoll brothers, I have a hard time that you talked to him "politely"," she did air quotes around the word and turned to me. "And Jackson, what do you have to say? You going to deny anything?"

"All I did was come into the classroom and I tried to explain to her that I was new and didn't know my way but she bit my head off and well," I ran my hand against the back of my neck. "I kinda lost my temper."

"That is not what happened!" Mrs. Dodds cawed. "He-"

"Shut it," Principal Hilton snapped. "I don't want to hear it Fiona, if you have problems- talk to me after this class. And as for you, Jackson," she turned her hard stare on me. "No more, I do not have a very big tolerance like your other schools had for you."

I looked down slightly at this. This was my thirteenth school- kicked out of everyone since preschool. Now, I actually do have pretty dang good grades (A's or B's) but I have this knack for drawing trouble in. It follows me around to almost every school and it's not my fault I may throw myself into it sometimes. (At Yancy Academy last year I was trying to break up a fight but ended up in it.)

"Now," Principal Hamilton said. "Jackson please go take the empty seat by Miss. Chase and Mrs. Dodds please go back to what you were doing but do not give me any more reason to fire you," Mrs. Hamilton growled. She turned to face the class. "And the rest of you, don't cause any more problems." With that she disappeared out of the room.

"You heard her Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Doses squawked. "Take a seat." I was half tempted to take my own sweet time but by the look Mrs. Dodds was giving me was that she would back hand me if I didn't get to my seat at that instant.

So, I took my warning and walk quickly to the only open seat by a blonde haired girl. Her head was bent as she squirreled rapidly in a leather notebook. I took the seat beside her, careful not to bump or move the table too much to disturb her.

As Mrs. Hag-From-the-Underworld took role, a small folded white lined paper landed in front of me. My name, Perseus, was scrawled across the top. I yanked out the blue plastic pen I always kept in my pocket, it was given the name 'Riptide' by my da... I sighed as I opened the note up.

**_Nice standing up to Dodds man! Didn't know anyone had the guts to stand up to Hades's Fury -Travis S._**

Travis S? I glanced to my left to see a blonde hair boy with impish features looking up at Mrs. Dodds, seeming pretty intent on paying attention to her. Just as my gaze began to look somewhere else, the kid shot me and impish grin and glanced down at the note before turning his gaze forward. I nodded once before looking down to be greeted by three new notes.

'What the Hera?' I thought, pushing then slightly aside to answer Travis.

**_First off, its Percy. Second, you nicknamed the science teacher after one of Hades' henchmen? -Percy_**

I quickly folded the paper up and tossed it onto his desk in a fluid motion. I picked up the next note and unfolded it quietly, glancing up to see Mrs. Dodds was placing in a video.

The next one read:** _Nice job, man. Stood up to the demon and came out alive. Now let's see if you can last the rest of this mythical heck-hole. -Nico_**

I glanced at the kid ahead of me to see him twitch his hand back to my desk every so often.

**_Is school really that bad? -Percy_**

I stretched my arms forward and dropped the slip into his hand like a pro. He quickly brought it forward. I glanced at Travis who looked at me and tossed it onto my desk even better than my exchange with Nico. I sighed opening that one up and ignoring the two unanswered ones. Both of which were folded like hearts.

The lights flicked off as I read Travis's reply.

**_Okay, Percy, we name her after the Fury cause we are all pretty sure she clawed her way out of heck-Travis S._**

**_Whatever you say and who is "all"? –Percy_**

I tossed him his while I saw Nico's was back. It had one simple word scrawled on it: _'Duh'_

I rolled my eyes and wrote a quick 'whatever you say' in reply and tossed it back.

_Now,_ I thought bitterly, _the love notes._

I knew they were because I had gotten similar things at most schools I went to- don't really know why but who really knows the workings of a chick?

Opening the first one, I noticed it was written in a sparkly pink ink.

**_Hey Sexy ;) Let's say me and your get to know each other better by-_**

I crumpled the note in my fist and stuffed it into the pocket of my leather jacket. I honestly really didn't need that, though I still opened the second one- Curiosity got ahold of me.

**_Hey Hottie, let's say you and m-_**

That also got crumpled and joined its companion in my pocket. Travis's note landed on my desk as he gave me a curious glance.

**_You'll meet them when you join our gang for lunch... And what's up with the two crumpled notes? Hate letters? -Travis S._**

I scrawled my answer quickly.

**TRAVIS**

This new kid, Percy, seemed pretty okay. Connor kept glancing at out note, wanting to know what the heck was going on. I waited for Percy to reply, getting impatient. I wanted to know what was up with the two strange notes he crumpled up and shoved into the pocket of his leather jacket. (Which I have to get me one of because Katie keeps glancing at Percy as if he's some god- Only thing I don't like about this kid.) He tossed the note over with skill making me nod my head. I opened the note, Connor staring over my shoulder.

**_Worse- Love notes -Percy_**

Connor and I shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up," Mrs. Dodds snapped from her desk near the front. "Or I'll send you both to Mrs. Hamilton." Connor and I tried to shut our mouths but it was pretty hard seeing as Percy was giving us the funniest 'What the heck is up with you two' look I have ever seen.

(And we have received a whole heck of a lot of those throughout or lives.)

He shook his head slightly and chucked as he glanced at Annabeth, who hadn't even bothered looking or talking to him since he entered. That made me quiet down a bit, but not enough to make Mrs. Dodds happy- can't give the Fury more reasons to stay can we?

**LATER**

**PERCY**

_38 love notes,_ I thought as I looked down at my lunch. _3-frickin'-8 love notes in two class periods._

I had received 14 more in Mrs. Dodds class as the class continued. Then in Math I had 22 in that class. They were all crumbled in my backpack because I didn't want to seem like a jerk and toss them in the trash.

"Yo, Perc!" Grover Underwood, a kid who shared both my first and second period, called me over as I waked into the lunch room. I nodded towards him walking over with an apple in hand.

"Hey Buddy," I sat down beside him and we were quickly joined by Travis, a kid who looked like Travis, a blonde hair kid named Jason (we had math together), Leo (same second), Hazel a girl who was my partner in math today, Frank who kept flirting non-stop with Hazel (it didn't help that she flirted back), and Nico Di Angelo- a gothic looking kid.

"So," Travis leaned across the table. "Connor and I want to know how many love notes you received. 'Cause Jason her says your desk was piled with them."

I frowned slightly. "38." Travis stared at me wide eyed while the blonde look-alike pumped his fist.

"Ha! That's ten bucks Travis."

"No way Connor," Travis shook his head. "I don't believe him."

I shrugged, yanked out my backpack, and dumped the letters onto the table. "Count them then." Travis stared at the pile before turning to me.

"Why the heck did you keep these?"

"I didn't want to seem like a jerk and throw it away," I said with a shrug. "Last year I made a small ninth grade girl cry when I did that."

"You mean there have been more of these?" Travis thumbed a letter.

"More of what?" a pretty brunette and a tough looking gothic girl who were both in my first class slipped in. The brunette spoke. "Oh and I'm Piper by the way." She told me as my eyes widened slightly at the gothic girl.

_Oh gods,_ I thought. _How could I have forgotten her?_

"And this is-"

"Sup, Sparky," I smirked at her as her eyes widened the slightly.

"Oh my gods," she said, finally realizing who the heck I was. "What the heck are you doing here Kelp Head?"

"Surprised?" I cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Um yeah I am!" Thalia snapped. "I haven't seen you since I was, like, eleven!"

"And yet you somehow forgot my name," I said with mock sadness. "I'm hurt Thals, really hurt."

She punched my shoulder but smiled anyways.

"You two... Know each other?" Nico asked, looking at each of us in turn. **(AN: Nico isn't related 'cause that's just weird.)**

"Sadly," I teased as a red head and another brunette joined us.

"That's a dream for everyone," Thalia shot back. "But being related to you, Kelp Head is a curse in itself."

I chuckled at my cousin's remark and turned to Nico.

"Yeah that over there is my cousin," I nodded to Thalia who rolled her eyes.

"I just can't believe it!" Thalia chimed as a blonde haired girl collapsed on our table.

"Sorry I'm late guys," the girl panted. "I was in the Councilor office trying to get Journalism on my A days but they told me I couldn't cause my honors' math class only takes place on A days," the blonde rambled.

Her eyes caught sight of the pile of love notes that Connor, Travis, Jason, Piper, and Leo were now looking through, snickering at each one.

"What are you five doing?" she asked, staring with interest.

"None of ya business Chase," Connor called. "Unless you pull away from little Miss Stick-in-the-Mud journalist and don't write some stupid article on what we are doing at lunch."

"It only happened once!" Annabeth snapped, who was actually really pretty, "And besides the public needs to know."

"Screw the public," Piper snapped. "Get off your journalist high horse and come have fun with us reading Perseus's love letters." She snickered at the last one as she opened another. Annabeth turned to me, shocked to see me here.

"It's Percy," I corrected as Thalia looked at me strangely. I shot her a look that read _'Not now, later'._ She got the message and began to read.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth held out her hand. "Lead journalist here at Goode High."

"Percy Jackson," I grabbed her hand and shook it once. "Known troublemaker at... Well in a lot of places."

"Oh?" Annabeth looked me over with her piercing gray eyes. "And those places might be?"

"Annabeth!" Thalia snapped. "Quit bugging my cousin and grab a love note." Thalia tossed her one at her. Annabeth easily caught it with skill.

"So Perc," Grover said, snickering at one. "There have been more?"

"Oh gods," I sighed. "Yes and I still don't get why."

"Why what?" the red head asked. "Oh yeah! I'm Rachel and this here is Juniper," she pointed to the other brunette.

"Nice to meet you and why I keep getting all these dang love notes!" I gestured to the pile as almost every girl and all the guys groaned. Only Annabeth stayed silent, looking me over.

"My gods," Thalia banged her head on the table. "Percy you did this when we were eleven too!"

"Blind idiot," Hazel murmured.

"What?" I looked at them. "I seriousl-"

"I'm only going to say this once, alright you Kelp Head," Thalia snapped, cutting me off. "From what I heard in the locker room during gym today was that _every_frickin' girl in that gym class was dying to get a date with the hot new kid. AKA you."

"But-"

"Percy!" Thalia kicked me sharply under the table. I held back a slight gasp as she nailed me in an old wound. "You're apparently hot to every girl here… Or anywhere for that matter." She rolled her eyes. "So, please, don't try out for the swim team if you don't want girls with _Team Percy _shirts and constant flirting."

"But Thals-"

"You swim?" Juniper asked. If it had been any of the others I might have told them all to stop cutting me off but she was pretty shy by the looks of it so I held my anger.

"Yeah I swim and-"

"He plays, like, 10 instruments!" Thalia called, waving her hands in the air like a maniac. That's Thalia for you- she'll change the topic when it gets A) too long B) too boring C) awkward or D) when it involves me. "When we were eleven he played the drums, piano, bass, xylophone, violin, cello-"

"Thalia," I cut her off sharply. "You're making me sound like some god."

"Some god of music," Rachel murmured. "I mean, is that true?"

"I'm up to twenty two now," I mumbled, looking down at my apple. Travis choked on his water when I said that.

"Twenty two?" he coughed. "Do you do _anything _else?"

"I swim?" I said, slightly confused. I thought we had already gone over this.

"How can you fit in twenty-two music lessons in and swimming?" Conner asked.

"Stupid," Annabeth cursed. "He probably leaned enough of each instrument through multiple lessons. No way you can fit in twenty two music lessons in."

"Well I've only taken lessons on the guitar, drums, piano, and saxophone. The others I had friends teach me the notes or I taught them to myself," I answered, feeling awkward.

"Holy sh-" Travis was promptly cut off by the lunch bell.

"Well," I quickly pushed the notes into a trash can and stood up. "Gotta go." With that I fled the table, unable to leave quick enough.

**LATER**

**ANNABETH**

The group and I walked down the hallway, heading towards Thalia's locker.

"Thals I still can't believe that guy is your cousin!" Piper gushed as Travis rolled his eyes.

"He isn't that cool," Travis made a _psh _sound after it to prove his point.

"Oh stop being jealous of my cous, Travis," Thalia rolled her eyes as she opened her locker up and pulled out a small violin. No I don't know why my Punkish best friend pick violin- she just did.

We walked past the music room, laughing and giggling… That is till we heard the sound of a guitar being strummed in such a hard-core way that Thalia pushed us all back, still facing forward just to see who was playing.

And let me tell you something as we all peeked inside the room- I totally saw this one coming.

**Bet you saw it too. Anywhos, comment please! ~Minty**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO SORRYY! I had CRTs and killer tests this and last week and they are **_**insane! **_**Goodness they are ANNOYING! But anywhos, only got the three-day Chinese exam and I'm DONE! So this is for you guys- hope you like it.**

**THALIA**

I peeked inside to find my cousin pouring his soul over the guitar. He was so focused on strumming each beat in such a perfect timing that he didn't notice us all slowly walk it. Annabeth was so focused on watching Percy that she hadn't even pulled out that small leather notebook of hers and a pen to jot down what she saw- which was a first.

I just gaped at my cousin, a bit of pride building up. I was the one to get him started on that heavy metal rock and now he was pro. He moved his fingers up the electric guitar with a smirk on his face. He slid on his knees while strumming it like a rocker pro, eyes closed. He stopped inches in front of Annabeth

"Holy Hera," Juniper managed for the rest of us. Percy's eyes opened in shock as he stared at us

"Oh hey guys," he mumble, setting the guitar on one of the plastic chairs. "My guitar won't be here till later and I... Eh... Wanted to practice." He threw the blue knapsack over his shoulder, grabbed the black helmet on the ground, and walked nervously past us. "See y-"

"Whoa Perc," I said, finally regaining the gift of speech. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, home?" Percy shrugged sheepishly before darting out of the door. It took us all a second before we could all get our limbs to move. Annabeth was the first one out the door as we chased him through the halls. He exploded out the front doors, the door almost nailing Annabeth in the face. Percy slammed the black helmet in his hands and pulled out a set of keys.

"Percy!" Annabeth screeched. "Wait!"

But he was already hopping on the sleek motorcycle in the parking lot. He shoved the key in the ignition and tried his best to flee the scene. I tried to jump in front of the bike, as did Grover, Piper, and Travis. But he simply weaved between Travis and I drove the bike onto the sidewalk, passing up Piper.

Grover tried to block his path to the street by standing in the sidewalk- but what little I still knew of him I knew he wouldn't give up so easily. So he yanked the bike a hard right and cut across the slip of grass. He popped the bike off the curb and screeched away from us, leaving us gaping.

And I don't do a lot of gapping but it's happened a lot today- and every time it has been dealing with a certain cousin.

**PERCY**

So I know what you're thinking: "Why'd you run Percy?" Simple- Every time someone finds out I'm good at the drums they get this thick idea that it makes me automatically always had wanted fame and make a band. I don't. I don't _want _fame, I don't need it. What I really want to do is help the planet… Okay, wait that sounded like a total tree-hugger right there.

What I mean is I want to help the marine life. We seem to find it fit to throw crap and trash into the oceans and rivers like it's our own personal garbage and… Well, sharks are freaking beast.

"Mom!" I swung open the door to our small little house, the smell of warm chocolate wafting to my nose. "I'm home!"

"Percy?" my mom popped her head inside, smiling when she saw it was me. Now, let me tell you a little about my mother. Her name is Sally Jackson Blofis, her parents died when she was young and she was left to the care of her uncle, who didn't care for her much. But she's not bitter and cruel like you'd expect. She's probably one of the coolest people I know (and I'm not saying that cause she's my mom and I'm required.)

She has this dark hair that frames her face which is always beaming. Her eyes hold the upmost kindness and her voice reminds you of melting chocolate. She works as a full-time author. But don't let her looks fool you, she is a rebel by heart.

When my dad… Well after _my _dad, she remarried to this idiot, Gabe and well… He was fine for the first five minutes then he turned into a first-class jerk. Though she didn't leave him till a year later (but never took on his last name, though.) She dealt with him though, even got hit a few times. But as soon as she found out he… Well yeah, she took the blue reading lamp (the kind that our like six feet tall) and swung it so hard onto his skull that he was had to go to the E.R. before he was dragged off to jail.

Now she married to this new guy, Paul Blofis, ten times better than the last one and actually treats my mom how she deserves. (Plus the guy bought me my motorcycle, Blackjack, so he's pretty legit.)

"Who else did you expect?" I walked over to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek when I pulled away.

"Look at you," my mom beamed up at me, having to stand on her tiptoes to messy up my already-messy hair. "So tall and handsome."

I smirked as I reached over her and popped in a _blue _chocolate cookie in my mouth. Yeah, I did say blue. It's sort of like an inside thing between Mom and me. Blue _everything- _cookies, cakes, drinks, etc.

"Hwt cwooki! Hwt cwooki!" I panted, running to the fridge and yanking it open.

My mom laughed as I swung the milk carton in the air and poured it into my burning mouth, spilling some on me in the process.

"That's what you get for eating dessert first," she teased as I took deep, aching breaths.

"No," I replied, glancing at her. "It's your fault for making such dang good cookies."

I reached for another one but was greeted by a wooden spoon smacking it out of my hands.

"OW!" I hollered, pulling my hand away.

"No cookies till _after _dinner!" Mom replied, waving her spoon around. "I don't want my dinner to go to waste 'cause you filled up on cookies."

"Two cookies won't fill me up mom!" I answered, trying to get around her and avoid her spoon-o-death at the same time.

"Two cookies or a million cookies- I don't care," she laughed at my attempts. "I said no."

I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes at her. "Fine!" I huffed.

"And just so you know," she called as I walked to my bedroom in the basement. "The keyboard and guitars got here this morning; they're by the rest of them."

"Yeah!" I did a small fist pump as I ran over to my mother. "Thanks mom!" I kissed her once on the cheek, swiping two cookies in the process.

"Hey!" my mother called as she witness me stuff both into my mouth. "I thought I said-"

"Wuv ywo!" I somehow managed to speak with the two cookies before I darted to the basement. I love my mom but she had a killer aim.

**ANNABETH**

I sat on my lawn, my writer's notebook open on my leg as I scribbled. Every so often I'd glance down the street to the circle, a block or so down, at the little blue house that sat in the very middle. It had been for sale for quite some time and had been recently bought. My stepmother thought it'd be a great idea for _me _to bring them cookies.

Yeah right, like amazing sleuth-y journalists bring cookies to neighbors. Please. Though, as I wrote down my rough draft for the incident that happened first period my mind couldn't help but wander to Percy. I mean he was pretty hot, like Hazel had stated. And he seemed like he was a pretty decent guy and perfect and well…

He _had _to have something wrong. Maybe he wasn't smart or had dyslexia and ADHD like I did. But it irked me how he seemed so confident with moments, how he was so _good _with music, how he seemed to make every girl swoon over him.

Well, except Thalia and I, of course. But still. He was just too perfect to be real.

Something moving brushed my face, making me scream loudly and frail my arms around. "SPIDER!" I shrieked, nailing something much bigger.

"OW!" Conner groaned as he doubled over. I was already on my feet, nervous about the attack of a spider. See, I don't _do _spiders. I hated them with a loathing passion and they hate me. They seemed to be attracted to me like a moth to a flame- which was _not _okay with me.

"Conner!" Thalia snapped. "Don't do that to her! You know she hates spiders."

"Sorry!" Conner moaned. "I didn't know she'd freak out like that."

"Yeah you did!" Juniper said. "She _always _acts that way… No offense Annie."

"No prob," I murmured. "And don't call me Annie."

"Whatever you say, _Annie_," Thalia teased as I surveyed the group. Thalia, the Stolls, Nico, Juniper, Grover, and Rachel were all chilling on my lawn.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I demanded, picking up my notebook and hugging it to my chest.

"Well, the Stolls hacked into the school's computer system-"

"I didn't think they were that smart," I replied back with a smirk.

"HEY!" they cried back. But before they could argue more, Thalia shh-ed them and continued.

"And we found out where my dear old cousin lives," she smiled evilly at me.

"I don't get how that explains why the Zues your on my lawn."

"Simple, Annie," Thalia pointed to the blue house down the street. "He lives _there._"

**Okay so this is a little shorter than the last two and I'm sorry. But anywhos, please review and tell me what you think yeah? And I'll update ASAP ~Minty**


	4. Chapter 4

**My computer crashed… You have no idea how pissed I was when I had to take it in to get it fixed, don't get it back for, like, a week and a half then I find that everything is missing! You're probably like "Minty why didn't you update then?" because sweet readers, I have online classes which require the computer and when you have to get assignments in so you can go on a vay-cay its just… *groan* well that's my rant of the year (hopefully) Anywhos-**

**One Chapter today and one on Saturday- Just cause. ~Minty**

**Chapter Four**

**PERCY POV**

I hit the bass peddle on my drums absentmindedly as i stared at the lined paper, trying to will lyrics to come to my mind.

"AHHHHHHH!" My mother's shrill yell made me jump up from my seat, knocking over the snare drum. Though Gabe wasn't due to get out of prison for another year- it didn't mean that his friends wouldn't come. And trust me, they've... Well yeah. I grabbed Paul's sword hanging in the stairwell and sprinted up the stairs in seconds.

I burst through the door.

"Mom are-" my voice died in my throat as I stared at who was at the door.

Thalia, the Stolls, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, and Annabeth were standing in the doorway. My mom had Thalia in an iron grip.

"Ugh Perc..." Grover said as everyone stared at the sword.

"Percy why is Paul's-" my mom started, staring at me wide eyed.

"Paul's sword fell off the hooks," I lied, setting the thing on the table. "Thought I'd bring it up... Is Paul here?" I looked around, pretending to be in search of my stepdad.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes," Mom answered giving me a strange look before turning to Thalia. "Look how tall you've gotten Thalia."

"And Auntie Sally somehow smells the same," Thalia said the line she always would when she saw my mom. "Like she's going to treat me to a cookie."

My mom laughed as smirked. "After the dinner you are now required to stay at."

Thalia shrugged. "You're better cook then my dad, and besides," she winked. "Already planning on it."

My mom finally noticed all the people behind her favorite niece and smiled.

"Hello," she looked at each one in turn. "Friends of Percy's?"

"Yes," Travis answered as Connor held his nose high in the air, sniffing.

"What is that smell?" he question. "It smells like-"

Thalia's eyes lit up as she smelled the glorious, heavenly scent of my mother's cookies and darted to the kitchen.

"Thalia don't-" my mother's voice was cut off by a shrill scream of joy from Thalia. My mom groaned loudly and I honestly didn't blame her. Thalia was addicted to my mother's cookies- It was like Thalia's crack.

Thalia appeared in the doorway of the ktichen with three blue cookies stuffed into her mouth and two shoved into each of her hands.

"My gwds thwy arwe bwttwr thin befops!" Thalia replied as she attempted to shove another cookie into her full mouth. Grove and the Stolls shared one look before darting over to the cookie tray, Rachel and Juniper in tow.

"Why are they blue?" Travis wondered as my mother shook her head, walking over to chastise Thalia. Grover shrugged as he took a small nibble of the cookie. His eyes got as wide as saucers as he shoved the whole cookie down his throat. The others quickly followed, falling in love with the desserts.

"Are they really that good?" Annabeth whispered at me as she suddenly appeared at my side.

"Totally," I nodded as my mother began to shoo everyone away. "You've _got _to try one!"

Annabeth nodded as she crept over to the plate and snatched one away quickly. She ran over to me before shoving the cookie into her mouth. Her eyes widened to the size of the moon as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I know," I laughed. "The gods gift to us."

She nodded as she looked longingly at the plate, probably wishing she grabbed more.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," my mother laughed. "You're all invited _and _after you may have more cookies."

My friends erupted into cheers as cell phones were whipped out to call parents. After Grover, who was the last, hung up his phone my mother pointed to the basement/my room.

"Percy, show your friends around while I finish up."

My mind groaned as I nodded at my mother, forcing a smile on my lips.

"Sure thing mom," I lied as I swung the door open and trudged down the stairs with the group following.

"Holy-" Travis started.

"-Gods." Connor finished for his twin as they looked around. My king bed was shoved in the corner along with my TV, dresser, desk, and Xbox Everything else was placed neatly around the room. Everything meaning every musical instrument I owned. They sat on stands with piles of she music beside them.

"How does your mom stand the noise?" Juniper asked as she wondered over to my glassy green electric bass guitar.

"Sound-proof," I replied automatically, moving back to my drums.

"So this is my room." I felt awkward as I said this while everyone else gapped… Except Annabeth who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ooh!" Thalia ran over to my own chello and picked it up. She moved the bow across the strings that the wrong angle producing a very off-key note. I cringed at the sound.

"Thalia-"

"You're chello is off-key!" Thalia announced as I groaned.

"It isn't off-key," I walked over to her, yanking it out of her hands. "You just can't play it."

Thalia stuck her tongue out at me as I set the thing on my shoulders began to play.

**ANNABETH**

A sweet melody filled the air as Percy moved the bow across the strings. His eyes were closed as he fingers danced across the strings.

Conner and Travis both stopped squabbling for who got to try out the "amazingly sick drum set that was blessed by the rocker gods" and turned to stare. Thalia glared.

"You show off," she snapped.

Percy ended the song in one quick, sharp note and turned to her.

"This is just one _very _touchy chello," Percy handed it back to her cousin. "You have to get the bow at _just _the right angle."

Thalia, reluctant to try again, placed it back into position and glanced at her cousin expectantly. He gripped the outside of her palm and moved it across the strings, it produce the same sweet note as before.

"Like that, Sparky," Percy told his cousin as he removed his hand. She glanced at him before moving the bow across the strings in a similar way. It produced a slightly lower sound that wasn't quiet as sweet but just as good.

Thalia smiled victoriously before promptly stomping hard on Percy's foot.

"Gah!" he gasped in pain as Thalia smirked.

"Sucker get owned," she turned back to the chello and began to play.

Now, Percy was good but Thalia was even better. Her fingers crossed the stings like water as she began to play a slow lullaby… I think.

But I lost myself in the melody and memories.

_The image of my mother and I when I was four appeared across my vision. Athena Chase gripped my hand as we walked towards the park._

"_Now Annabeth," my mother looked down at me with her powerful gray eyes. "I know you are young and small- but you possess my knowledge and talent."_

_Instead of beaming like any normal child would, I stared up at her with my eyes… Her eyes… _

"_What do you mean mommy?"_

"_I mean, my Owl," Mom spoke to me as eleven or twelve instead of four. It scared others who didn't know me but those who did knew why. I was smart as a kid, a genius some would say._

"_That you and I are one in the same."_

_I glanced up and tugged her arm slightly._

"_Same how?"_

"_We are both blessed with amazing minds that can and will store every piece of knowledge we come in contact with. We are also blessed with curiosity."_

_I blinked my big eyes at this. My preschool teacher had often told me that "curiosity got the cat" meaning that, in extent, too much knowledge is a _bad _thing._

"_Mama-"_

"_I know you are going to bring that dumb preschool teacher into this and state that idiotic saying," Mom cut me off. "But curiosity is a good thing, my Owl, it is a key journalist skill that most seemed to have to learn instead of have the ability to come naturally like you and I."_

_I nodded solemnly. "Right mommy."_

"_Good," Mom nodded. "Now how about we go play on that playground over there?"_

_I squealed with childish joy and ran to the metal swings. _

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I screamed. "Push me mommy!"_

_She smiled and ran towards me. _

"_You shall fly like an Owl my dear," she cooed as she pushed me high in the air. "A lovely owl."_

_I laughed with my mother loudly, thinking one thing: _The best day ever!

Suddenly the music stopped violently between two notes, I snapped out of my haze to see Percy's hand clamped over the chello with a look of deep hatred.

"Oi Kelp for Brains," Thalia snapped angrily. "Just because you're jealous of my talent-"

"I am not jealous of your p-" Before Percy could utter his words his mother's voice echoed off the walls.

"Guys, pizza's done!"

Travis and Conner, who's minds were connected solely with their stomachs, ran up the stairs. Thalia and Percy both stared down each other, making the rest of us gawk at them like they were animals behind glass.

Both stares could make any mortal, like us, drop dead if it was turn on us but for them it was nothing.

Thalia's eyes sparked like a violent thunderstorm while Percy's eyes seemed to have a darkened sea trapped inside them, the water splashing against his eyes with vicious movements.

Thalia turned her gaze away finally and walked up the stairs weakly. Percy, on the other hand, shook his head before joining his cousin on the staircase. The rest of us glanced around at each other with one look on each of our innocent faces: _What in the name of Hades just happened?_

**Sooooo? Whatcha thing? Sorry this is probably the most SILLIEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life. And a titch random. So sorry about that, but things need to be mentioned or the story will last FOREVER. Anyways, review please and perhaps I will reward you with a famous Jackson cookie? Yes? Yes. ~Minty :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! its late! I'll try to have the next one tonight kk? ~Minty**

**Chapter 5**

**ANNABETH**

We managed to get up the stairs before a second call was sounded. We darted into the, probably, once spacious dining room that was now packed with blue wooden chairs. Percy sat on the far corner of the table in the middle of a glaring match with his cousin, who was in the seat next to him. Mrs. Jackson and no doubt was Mr. Jackson. I took the seat at the end of the table, right next to Percy.

Rachel scowled at me... Wait, Rachel scowled at me?

Before I could ask, smack, and/or glare back, Rachel looked away and took the seat _across _from Conner, who was next to Nico and Thalia. Also, because it was the only open seat.

I couldn't help but feel a titch of pride at Rachel sitting two people away from my Percy...

_Whoa, did I just say 'my' Percy? _I screamed in my mind. _Nah, it... It must have been a trick. I've only known Percy for about eleven hours, so there was no way I would already being saying he was 'mine'... Cause he would never be 'mine', Percy and I only have a _chance _at being maybe-friends. Yeah, that's it, just maybe-friends._

I forced a smirk to grace my lips while the rest of me tried to convince myself that I was, indeed, right.

"Well," Mrs. Jackson smiled at all of us as she gestured to the blue-towel covered dishes in the center of the table. "Eat away."

The Stoll brothers were the first to pull of the towel and try to reach for the food. But their hands faltered as they finally realized what was under.

"Blue-crusted pizza?" Travis stated with confusion.

"With blue lemonade?" Conner finished. Both twins shared a quick glance before shrugging and filling their plates.

Besides the Jacksons, Thalia, and the Stolls, the rest of us were slightly nervous. But, then again the cookies were amazing and they were blue.

I shrugged and picked up a pizza of the gooey blue-crusted cheese pizza and took a giant bite out of the pizza before my more logical side could place an input.

My taste buds buzzed to life as I sat there, astonished.

"Holy gods," I cursed. "This is-"

"Amazing?" Percy finished for me, smirking at me from his own piece of pizza.

My heart did a little flip as he spoke to me.

"Uh, yeah," I glanced away and back to the pizza. "Stole the words right out of my..." I paused, looking at the pizza, to the lemonade, then back again. I also had the cookies in my head.

"Um, Mrs. Jackson," I looked at the woman down the table from me.

"It's Mrs. Blofis, actually, but I prefer Sall-" Mrs. Jackson... I mean, Mrs. _Blofis, _said softly.

Thalia, who had the misfortune of drinking some of the lemonade, sprayed everyone across from her with the blue substance.

A collective gasp of screams and laughs from the Stolls quickly followed.

"Mrs. Blofis?" Thalia looked at her aunt to the man beside her, who I guessed was Mr. Blofis. "I thought he was like a third cousin or somethin'?"

_Strange, _I thought. _Not a first cousin or a brother... Hmm..._

"Percy hasn't told you yet?"

Thalia turned a hard glare on Percy, who slowly backed away.

"No," Thalia's voice came out as a growl. "Percy _hasn't _told me _anything _yet."

Thalia grabbed her cousin's arm and got to her feet.

"You. Me. Front. Lawn. Now." Thalia's voice held the warning of _if you don't come out here I will yank both your lungs out through your nose _look that made sure to tell everyone she was dead serious.

Percy, who was still pissed off at his cousin, yanked his arm away and crossed his arms.

"No."

That was the second time he managed to piss off people you _really _didn't want to piss off.

"What did you say?" Thalia glared down at the boy.

"I said-"

Thalia grabbed her cousin by the arm again and yanked him out of the room. He, being the stubborn person I was beginning to meet, tried to slow down his process to his doom.

I heard the front door slam shut, making everyone jump. The room soon filled with an awkward tension that I was pretty sure no one knew how to deal with... Okay well maybe the-

"So," Conner cleared his throat as he looked at everyone. "Anyone hear the joke about the vampire bat?"

**PERCY**

Thalia dragged me outside and tossed me to the grass.

To be honest, I was surprised. I had twice the muscle as Thalia as well as a good height advantage. Obviously none of these matter when you're dealing with a pissed-off Thalia Grace.

"Why didn't you tell me that your mother got remarried?" Thalia spat. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? And what the heck happened to your father?"

I winced as I looked up at her.

"Thalia, there is more than you think."

"Then tell me Perseus," she whispered. At the mention of my full name, I flinched. She looked down at me with confusion, before sitting down beside me.

"We used to tell each other everything," she murmured. "What changed?"

"Everything," I mumbled to myself, but not loud enough for her to hear. Then, louder, "Sparky, this is what happened."

And that's when I told her almost everything.

When I finally finished, I somehow felt heavier than when I started... How did that work? Thalia stared at me with a sad expression before she ran her fingers through my messy hair.

"Percy I..." Thalia was at a loss for words as she spoke to me. So, instead of comfort that I didn't want, she punched my shoulder and placed a goofy grin onto her face.

"Since you decided to keep a secret away from _me, _you know have to do me a favor."

My face paled. Favors for Thalia usually involved fire, jumping off something insane, and a video camera.

"This isn't what your thinking Kelp Head," Thalia told me. "All I want you to do is help Juni, Grover, Nico, the Stolls, and I to start a band."

I didn't have to really think to know my answer. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Thalia demanded.

"I don't do bands Sparky," I replied in a monotone voice.

"Please Perc," Thalia begged. "We _need _you."

"You have enough right there to have a full band and two singers!" I complained.

"But we don't have the talent to play all the instruments that we need!"

You can play pop and rock just fine with that," I argued.

"We want to hit them _all _Kelp Head!" Thalia sighed. "All I'm asking is that you help us with _one _song and then you can be done. But be warned Jackson, once you taste the chance that you might be a star, you'll never go back."

_Already have, _I thought bitterly.

"Fine," I groaned. "But lit's say we _do _go big and I (probably not) stay with you. If I do, any concerts, photos, interviews, etc., we where masks."

"Fine," Thalia didn't even think twice. "Now, come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"Well after the non-band mates leave we need to practice. We got a meeting with music legend Chiron in three days!"

_Not him!_

But I had already agreed and... wait did Thalia say _three days?_

**So whatcha think? Dislike? Like? Hate? Love? (All of that belongs to SLChick who mysteriously disappeared... 0_o) Anywhos Comment please! ~Minty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Sorry! I'm late! But I made it up to you at the bottom!~Minty**

**ANNABETH **

Thalia and Percy came back in right after the end of dessert. The tension that had left before was now back ten-fold and we all stared at the two.

"Hey baby," Thalia ignored everyone as she sat beside her boyfriend and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey Thals," he smirked up at her as he slipped his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

_Okay, don't they know that PDA is rude when your in a house that's not your own?_

But they really didn't care, cause my guess was that they were both in La La Land enjoying the other's company.

Rachel, who was now busy sneaking glances at Percy and proving my idea about her, glanced down at her watch.

"Crap," she glanced up at Sally and Paul Blofis, something I happily learned while Percy and Thalia were gone. "I'm sorry but I really need to go. Thanks for dinner though, it was amazing!"

"Oh your welcome Rachel dear, it was a pleasure meeting you as well," Sally smiled. Suddenly, like the devil, my phone began to vibrate violently in my pocket. I didn't have to pick it up to know it was my stepmother wondering where I was.

"I have to get going as well," I smiled at the woman. "Thanks for having me."

"No problem," Paul told me.

"Come back again soon?" Sally spoke to me as though she's known me for years instead of a few hours.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I couldn't help but smile how _I _was being invited back when Rachel wasn't...

_Oh gods, _I thought as I slipped away, ignoring Rachel's death glares. _There I go again... But she deserves it... Right?_

I pondered this the whole walk home, as well as the mysterious Percy Jackson.

"ANNABETH!" the shrill yell was the first thing I received as I stepped into my home.

"Sorry!" I called, though I meant nothing by this. Was I sorry that I was out with friends? No. Was I sorry that I was hanging out at Percy's house? No way. But what I was sorry about was how angry my step-mother got over it. But, not for the action.

"Where were you?" she crossed her arms and glared down at me as if I was the devil threatening to burn her to ash.

"I was at the new neighbor's house," I told her. "Like I told you when I called, like, two hours ago."

_Did I just add an unnecessary like? Gods, look what high school has done to me!_

"Really?" her eyes narrowed. "Not with some _boy._"

"I was with _boys,_" I corrected. "Travis, Conner, Grover-"

She shook her head and walked away from me, mid-sentence, obviously not caring. Trying to control the urge to scream at her, I turned away from her and clenched my fists. Curses flew from my mouth every step till I was safely in my bedroom with the door locked behind me.

As soon as it was I climbed on top of my bed and screamed.

I had no worry that someone would come bursting in at any random point to scream back. My father had this room sound-proofed because he was tried of late nights of Thalia and I playing music too loud at three in the morning or other random times.

Once I had released all my anger and wasn't going to rip my stepmother's head off her shoulders, I collapsed on my bed and stared up at my ceiling.

Plastered up there were pictures of all my friends. Lots were of Thals and I, of course, but the others were their too. It was gift from Thalia for getting my first ever A- in a test. (It was a dancing class and apparently, this was a "very important moment in your life".) So, Thalia blew it out of proportion and treated it as though it was my birthday.

A smile began to outline itself on my lips, before disappearing as _he _reappeared in my mind. I couldn't get his dazzling smile out of my head or the fact that he was so down to earth instead of a cocky jerk like I had thought.

It didn't help that he had an amazing body and was blessed with abs. Not to mention his eyes.

_Oh gods, his eyes!_

I shook my head, cursing myself for falling for a guy so quickly. Especially when Rachel, one of my closest friends, also showed signs of crushing on him.

I sat up, deciding that I would have to make a chart. A chart to decided whether it'd be truly worth perusing Percy as a boy... Friend. Just a _friend. _

I yanked a notebook towards me and began to scribble my thoughts away.

**THREE DAYS LATER... (I don't think you want some boring info about nothing so time skip!)**

**PERCY**

I walked into the giant recording studio, Thalia and Nico right ahead of me.

"Oh I'm so nervous," Juniper gushed as she pulled at the green halter dress Thalia had helped her choose.

"Don't be," Grover told her, throwing an arm casually over her shoulder. It look natural, like they had done it a thousand times before. Well, maybe more so if they weren't both blushing madly.

"Easy for you to say," Nico scoffed. "You get to sit around and doing nothing _so-called manager._"

"Hey, I can play the drums," Grover cried in defense. "It's just that Perc is like a million times better."

"Keep up the excuses ya hippie," Nico shot back.

"Hey!" Juniper and Grover called at the same time.

"Is the band planning on splitting already?" a calm, familiar voice said as we neared the recoding booths.

All eyes turned to the man in the wheelchair. His face was full of wisdom and he was pretty legit.

"I'm guessing your my eight o'clock appointment?" he looked at Nico and Thalia. "In the Dark?" I ducked behind the Stolls, who were the last in our little group.

"That's us!" Grover cut in before Thalia could get a word in. "Grover Underwood, the band's manager."

Chiron shook the boy's hands, his eyes twinkling. "I see, why don't you introduce yourself before we begin, yes?"

"I'm Thalia Grace," Thalia cocked her hip. "Co-Vocals"

"Nico di Angelo," Nico slung his hand casually around Thalia's hips. "Keyboardist and I dabble with the vocals."

Chiron chuckled at this. "And you are my dear?" he turned his gaze to Juniper.

"Juniper McLean," Juniper nodded his way. "Co-Vocals."

"Ah, two leading ladies," Chiron nodded.

"Conner Stoll," Conner pushed past his brother. "Bass guitar and part-drummer."

"Travis Stoll," Travis knocked Conner to the ground, making me duck my head. "_Lead _guitar and I do a little bit of _both _vocals and drums."

Travis smiled in triumph as his brother glared at him.

"And you are?" Chiron asked. I sighed and lifted my head in the air.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron answered for me. "I didn't expect to find you back in the music business."

"Neither did I," I forced a laugh as the rest of the band turned to face me. Though, it was Thalia's look that was the scariest. Considering she had place her best _I'm am going to kill you with my cell phone _look.

"You two _know _each other?" Thalia growled.

"Why yes," Chiron answered. "Percy was here two years ago, but it was a very different band." Chiron's eyes darkened.

"You were here _before?_" Thalia hissed. "And you didn't tell me!"

"It didn't seem that big of a deal." I murmured. Not to mention that my old band mates were... Well...

"Well," Chiron clapped his hands, turning the attention back to him. "We'll be using recording booth 2 today. You all know how this works correct?"

There were nods all around as well as glances back at me.

"Good," Chiron smiled. "Let's get going shall we?"

**THIRD PERSON**

Thalia and Juniper stood side by side with a mic in front of them.

"I wrote this song when my jerk of a ex cheated on me," Thalia informed. "Juniper helped me with it."

Thalia took a deep breath before beginning.

_**(Stuttering- Fefe Dobson)**_

_**[Thalia]**_

_There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'til the very end_

_'Til you pushed me in the fire_

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_

_You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on_

_It's you and me against the world_

_**[Juniper]**_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_**[Thalia]**_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_**[Both]**_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_

_But you won't give me an answer_

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that_

_But don't say you don't remember_

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself_

_So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well_

_It's you and me against the world_

_**[Thalia]**_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_**[Both]**_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_**[Thalia]**_

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're so-orry now_

_The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_

_**[Juniper]**_

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're so-orry now_

_Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse_

_**[Both]**_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If you ever really cared about me!_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Juniper]**_

_(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)_

_**[Thalia]**_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_**[Juniper]**_

_(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)_

The two smiled at each other.

"Amazing," Chiron's voice echoed around. "Do you got anything else?"

Thalia shook her head but Juniper nodded.

"Percy, Travis, the one we worked on?"

Percy nodded as though he knew exactly what the girl was talking about. Apparently did Travis because he and Percy traded spots. Percy pulled what looked to be a some sort of small sea shell-like guitar pick and nodded to Juniper.

The small girl took a deep breath before beginning.

_**(If I Can't Have You- Kelly Clarkson)**_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Hearts break too fast_

_When the sentimental_

_Won't stay, won't last_

_When it's love at first sight_

_So why are my convictions_

_Blinded by your spotlight_

_Can't breathe, can't sleep_

_Need some medication_

_I'll kiss goodbye to my reservations_

_I know there's other fish out in the sea_

_Not for me_

_I want you_

_If I can't have you_

_Then I don't want anyone_

Thalia, catching on, grabbed her mic and swished her hips to the beat.

_**[Thalia]**_

_(I don't want anyone)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you_

_Then all the damage has been done_

_Baby_

_We can break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If you wanna have some fun)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Think of all the love that you would lose _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(lose)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Hot beat, cold sweat_

_Thoughts slippin' under_

_Can't fight, no threat_

_Cause there's just no use_

_One look no hesitation_

_I'm slippin' into you_

_Forgive these eyes_

_These lips you're tasting_

_No time to waste on an invitation_

_My shame, my self control_

_Has suffered enough_

_And everybody wants to be loved_

_If I can't have you_

_Then I don't want anyone_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(I don't want anyone)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you_

_Then all the damage has been done_

_Baby_

_We can break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If you wanna have some fun)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Think of all the love that you would lose _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(lose)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer_

_They say perfection's always right around the corner_

_Could be true_

_But if I can't have you_

_If I can't have you_

_Then I don't want anyone_

_I don't want anyone_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Then all the damage has been done_

_Baby_

_We can break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If you wanna have some fun)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Think of all the love that you would lose_

_If I can't have you_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(If I can't have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If i cant have you _

_**[Thalia]**_

_(if I cant have you)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_Think of all the love that you would lose_

_**[Thalia]**_

_(lose)_

_**[Juniper]**_

_If I can't have you_

Thalia and Juniper both embraced each other in a hug.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia screamed. "That was AMAZING Juni!"

"Thanks," Juniper smiled up at one her closest friends and hugged her back. "And that was a _total _original of mine."

Thalia smiled as Chiron clicked the speaker button.

"That was amazing In the Dark. Now, can everyone but Mr. Jackson come up here?"

Confused, but obeying, everyone but Percy left the room and joined Chiron by the sound system.

"Now I would love to sign you guys off," Chiron said making the whole group yell and cheer. Once it died down, he continued. "But, first, Mr. Jackson made a promise to me two years ago that if he _ever _stepped back into his building again, he would add the vocals to the music he recorded. Isn't that right Mr. Jackson?" Chiron had, in fact, kept his finger on the speaker button the whole time.

"Right you are," Percy sighed, already at the mike. "You better get this good the first time, Chiron. I ain't singing it again."

_**(Sweet Serendipity-Lee Dewyze) **_

**(AN: I had such problems finding a song that wasn't about girls, loves, or forgetting your Ex's that I either didn't like or was going to use later. So this is what I came up with. Oh yeah! _Live like your Dying _comes up later-in case you were thinking that song while reading this.)**

Music began to fill both room as Percy took a deep breath.

_**[Percy]**_

_I ain't got no car_

_And I've got one pair of jeans_

_They've been stretched too far_

_And now they're weak at the seams_

_I can't say what's next_

_And I got nothing up my sleeve_

_But I don't lose my head_

_'Cause it ain't really up to me_

_And I'm doing just fine, I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nick of time, and by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Something's watching over me like sweet serendipity, sweet serendipity_

_I don't ask for a lot_

_No, nothing more than I need'_

_Cause I love what I got_

_Don't need to play the lottery_

_I just want to be strong_

_At the end of the road_

_I don't want to hold on_

_I want the strength to let go_

_And I'm doing just fine, I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nick of time, and by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Something's watching over me like sweet serendipity_

_And what will be will be_

_In the nick of time and by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Something's watching over me like sweet serendipity, sweet serendipity_

_Like sweet serendipity_

_Don't look, fate can only find you_

_Can't choose for something to surprise you_

_Set sail without a destination_

_See where the wind takes you_

_You never know where you're going to fall_

_But I'm not worried, I'm not worried at all_

_And I'm doing just fine, I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nick of time, and by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Something's watching over me_

_And I'm doing just fine, I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nick of time, and by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Something's watching over me like sweet serendipity, sweet serendipity_

_Sweet serendipity_

_Don't look, fate can only find you_

_Can't choose for something to surprise you_

_Set sail without a destination_

_See where the wind takes you_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet sweet_

_Sweet serendipity_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet sweet_

_Sweet serendipity_

_Sweet, sweet, _

_sweet serendipity_

They all stood there with mouths agape as Percy smile, remember the reason he was in a band two years ago.

"Hey Cous!" he glanced at Thalia, who was gawking at him. "Is there room in the band for me?"

Thalia, snapping out of her slight shock, smiled widely and nodded. She reached past Chiron and pressed the button.

"Always, Kelp Head," she looked at him with a new respect. "I even know how to work in your conditions." Thalia pulled away from the button and turned to the music legend.

"So, where do we sign?"

**So? The band has begun, Annabeth's got a list, and OH YEAH! A chapter sneak peak cause I was sooo late with this chap! (But, no, it isn't the next one.)**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

_Piper pressed her lips against his and melted..._

"_Travis!" Katie Gardener screamed loudly as she chased the boy around the lawn. "Give me back my backpack or I swear!"_

"_Ooh! I'm terrified!" Travis teased the girl he liked._

_After minutes of this and being totally drenched by the ever-present rain. Katie stomped her foot and collapsed on the ground. Tears of frustration and hurt slipped down her face as she buried her face arms that now rested on her legs. _

Why does he hate me? _Kate thought. _He's been tormenting me since kindergarten. Worms in my backpack, flowers that I was allergic to and made my eyes water the whole day, taking my things, giving me dead plants... I just-

"_Katie are you alright?"_

"_Leave me alone Travis!" Katie snapped. "I don't want to deal with you right now."_

"_Katie I-"_

"_Fine!" Katie jumped up and yanked her bag away from Travis's grasp. "If you won't leave, _I _will!" She stomped off towards the park's parking lot, tears falling faster._

Why am I crying harder? _she thought. _Why am I-

_Travis, who had seen her crying, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Katie stared up at the boy with tears in her eyes. Travis's heart snapped as he saw what pain he had caused her._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know," Katie looked up at the boy. "I know you are. But... Why do you do it?"_

"_Do what?" Travis looked down at her._

"_Why do you always taunt me?"_

"_It's never taunting," Travis whispered as he slowly got closer to Katie's face, the rain coming down harder. "Never."_

"_Then what was it?" Katie asked, confused._

_But, Travis didn't say anything as he pressed his lips against hers._

**So? Whatcha think? Comment for me will ya? Please? Pretty please with a Blackjack on top? ~Minty**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNABETH**

I walked into the brightly lit journalism room with a smile plastered on my place. It's been two weeks since the beginning of school, two weeks since I met Percy Jackson, and two weeks since our journalism teacher, Mr. Brunner **(AN: I'm pretty sure you know that name ;)) **was gone on some vacation.

"Hey Annabeth," Katie Gardner called, waving me over to my usual computer by her. She was the _Ink and Paper_'s editor.

"How's my favorite editor?" I held up a copy of my story about Percy Jackson.

"AC," Katie sighed. "You know I can't edit that till Brunner approves."

I groaned in response and collapsed in my chair. "When is he getting here?"

"I'd say he's right behind you," Mr. Brunner said, making me jump. This caused Travis to snicker at me.

"Shut it Stoll!" I barked, making his grin back in amusement. I turned to face my favorite teacher. He was old, with brown -going gray- hair. He was about six feet tall and always wore this weird hoove necklace.

"Now Annabeth," Mr. Brunner looked down at me. "Is that how we talk to our fellow journalists?"

Its when I let my anger get the best of me is when he decided to treat me like a child.

"No," I grumbled, still glaring at Travis. This was the _only_ class that he didn't share with Connor, and for that I was glad.

"Now," Mr. Brunner turned away from me and walked to the front of the classroom. "I have a couple of announcement to make."

I looked at him expectantly while Mr. Brunner looked down at a clipboard that was clasped in his hands.

"I have assignments for this month's paper," this made all of us cheer with delight. "Stoll, you'll be on the—"

Before Mr. Brunner could announce the thing that would keep me up till midnight tonight, the door opened.

I half expected Percy to flew through the door like he did the first day, but instead of the Roman God like teen, it was a Greek Goddess beauty.

Black hair fell in gorgeous waves down the girl's back. Striking blue eyes stared out as she stepped through the door. Dressed in ripped up pink jeans, a white off the shoulder top, and a pink tank peeking out she screamed girly priss from a mile away.

"I'm so sorry," the girl's voice was sweet and kind as she shut the wooden door behind her and straightened her tan leather messenger bag. She crossed her ankles, making me take note in the pink converse. "They told me that journalism was on the first floor and not in the basement."

The girl, in which every guy was eyeing and half the girls were glaring at, sighed. "I'm Silena Beauregard, just moved here from Arizona."

"Ah, yes, Beauregard," smiled at the newbie. "You did journalism at your old school, correct?"

"Call me Silena," she corrected, offering a small smile. "Yeah, I was."

"And how do you think you did?"

"Eh," Silena shrugged. "Nothing like my mother."

"Well," Mr. Brunner flipped a page on the clipboard. "It says here that you were nominated for seven awards by both the local paper and the state for your work as well as won three competitions and was the editor for the paper."

My mouth dropped, oh gods.

"Well," Silena looked down, not wanting to continue.

"Take a seat next to Chase, Silena," Mr. Brunner nodded to the empty chair beside me before flipping back to the assignment page.

"Now, Stoll you're on cheerleading. Gardener you're own the Eco protest next week in Central Park. Silena I want you to interview our new trouble making Percy Jackson. Chase I—"

"Wait," Silena looked at Mr. Brunner if he was crazy. "A _Percy Jackson _goes here? Is he like, six-four...ish, with dark black hair and insanely sweet sea green eyes. Rides a motorcycle he nicknamed Blackjack, and has most of the girl student population drooling?" Silena stated all these facts as if they were nothing. This lead to even _more _stares from everyone.

"You know him?" Travis questioned as Silena's kind blue eyes got dark.

She mumbled something illegible under her breath before yanking out her phone. Now, if this was any other class the phone would be snatched on sight, but obviously this girl knew that when you're in journalism- the teacher doesn't care if you have your phone out.

Mr. Brunner continued, not taking much thought into Silena's outburst. Though, I watched as the white painted nails sailed across the touchscreen keyboard of her Iphone... 5? A look of annoyance was plastered on her face as she texted a girl named: Clarisse La Rue.

Silena roughly shoved her phone into her pocket before turning towards me.

I, being me, looked at Mr. Brunner waiting for my name to be called.

"Chase," Mr. Brunner looked at me once he got to the end. "Your assignment is to write an article on that new teen band, _In the Dark. _I want you to find out all you can."

This made half the room squeal with jealousy while I stared in shock.

"You want me... _me! _To do an fan article on a band that has bizarre nicknames and wears masks?!" I demanded.

It was true, the band held seven members that all wear masks, had nicknames, and only held one picture on the whole web. Though, the band started about two weeks ago they were one of the fastest growing sensation to hit America. With three songs that were constantly on the radio, they had grown a great fanbase.

"Yes, Chase." Mr. Brunner told me as he walked back to his desk. "Question me again and I'll take you off the paper rotation for three months."

Cursing, I turned back to my computer and began to do what little research there was available.

**LATER**

**PERCY**

I walked quickly to meeting spot, hiding a smirk. Our band, _In the Dark, _was doing amazing. Thalia and Juniper songs played on the radio as well as my own. But, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I would relive my old band days...

I shook the thought off as I approached Annabeth's locker, the designated meeting place for the lot of us to meet before lunch. Everyone was there, which was no shocker at all. I often got held after class by girls... Gods, the girls here were getting ridiculous.

"Hey Perce," Grover greeted, fist pumping me as I got there.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth demanded.

"Some freshmen was trying to ask me out," I sighed, remember how a very cute little freshmen was stuttering while trying to ask me out. I told her that I was interested but I would totally being willing to help her learn a part with her cello. Something about some recital in two weeks.

"Well, next time we're going to ditch you, alright?" Annabeth answered heatedly. Though, the threat made me smirk. She said that every day and every day she made everyone wait for me.

"Whatever you say, Annie," I teased, making her smack me.

"Don't call me Annie, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Seaweed Brain?" I questioned, straightening up.

"That's all that seems to be in that head of yours, that and air anyways," Annabeth taunted smirking as we led the group to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, Wise Girl?" I spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth cocked a hip at me, her books balancing in her arms. "What kind of insult is that?"

"First thing that came to—"

"PERCY JACKSON!" A shrill, very familiar screech echoed around the halls. Students cleared behind us as I turned to face the noise. A blur of pink flashed across my vision before I was nearly tackled to the ground. My hands wrapped around the body of Silena Beauregard before she promptly let go.

As she did I saw that she was still as beautiful and as pink as ever. But instead of a smile and kind eyes I saw a pissed off expression that made me want to run.

"How dare you not talk to me in a year Percy Jackson," she raised her fist high before promptly slamming it into my shoulder... repeatedly. Now, if you've ever seen Silena, she doesn't look like the type of girl who could pack a punch but she was the stepsister and stepdaughter of Clarisse La Rue and Ares La Rue. So it hurt... a lot.

"Ow! Ow!" I winced as she kept hitting me. "Ow! Silena knock it off!"

"No!" Silena kicked me hard in the shins. "Do you know how worry I was? Charles, Riss, and I didn't have a clue where you'd gone."

"Silena," Charles Beckendorf, a good friend of mine and boyfriend to Silena, grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her attacking fists away from me.

"Let me go Charlie!" She screeched, trying to strangle me with her manicured fingers. Now, if I called Beckendorf Charlie, or anything like his first name, I would be eating a mouthful of fist. But since he loved Silena, she was allowed.

"No Baby," he cooed into her neck, making her efforts weaken. "If you hurt Jackson anymore before Clarisse gets one good punch, your sister might strangle you."

"Whoa," I stepped away from the two. "La Rue is here?"

"You got that right punk?" the cool voice of my good friend and tormentor, Clarisse La Rue, spoke behind me. I whirled around to face her, not surprised by the sight like my friends were.

Clarisse La Rue was a very buff girl with the stubbornness of a mule. Her blonde hair was flat against her face, yet fuller than last time. And she had swapped the boy clothes she wore last year for more feminine clothes. Both of which I was sure Selina had a say in. But it didn't mean that Clarisse couldn't rip me, who was pretty buff if I do say so myself, in half.

"How the gods are you three even here?" I demanded while Clarisse took to her usual greeting that she reserved just for me- grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me close.

"You made Selina very sad you know that Jackson?" Clarisse growled. "And I don't like it when my stepsister is upset."

Clarisse slammed a closed fist into my stomach making me gasp in pain. If I wasn't used to this greeting I would be on the floor moaning. Yeah, that's how hard the girl can punch.

"Nice to see you too, La Rue," I gasped, straightening up and letting the familiar sensation of pain fill me.

Annabeth, who was looking confused, spoke at last. "Do you want to tell me exactly what in Zues's name are you people doing here?!"

**Sorry its short, slightly rushed, and I haven't updated in ever! Anways comment, review, flame, etc. ~Minty**


End file.
